JaCeY (Finding peace) 3
by dark angel bb
Summary: In this small section we meet Takehiko and Ko. Brothers from a distant land. Their main job is to protect the home from any un-welcomed visitors. Unfortunately the un-welcomed visitor is inside. Ko has done a deed that cannot be undone. However, Nobu is quick to put it in his head that Isabella will no longer be harmed and a surprise twist shows up at the end. Enjoy !


It wasn't long until they found Ko sitting in his office working with Takehiko. They were both generals from a distant army and really good friends with Kenji and his family. "Ko!" Jacey screamed. She was never one to raise her voice unless needed. Takehiko jumped in his seat.

"Mrs. Jacey? What brings you here?"

"I'm sorry Takehiko, could you please leave. We need to speak with Ko." Takehiko nodded and quickly removed himself from the room. Nobu walked over to Ko quickly and slammed him against the wall.

"Listen you bastard. I'll only say this once so listen the fuck up. You touched Isabella you filthy, lying, cheating freak. I want answer's as to why you did such a thing." He grimaced, glaring into Ko's eyes.

"I don't know what you mean." He glared around at everyone, his eyes telling a different story all together.

"Your brother is special to us Ko, and you to were once special, but you can't hide the facts any longer. I told you not to share your little secretes when you first came into our home." Ko grimaced.

"You wouldn't…"

"You are a sex addict, you were raped when you were younger. That doesn't mean you take it out on Isabella!" Nobu laid him down, turning around, but fooling him as he turned back around to face Ko, but this time punching him in the face. He quickly fell to the ground. "Alright Nobu. He's had enough."

"Damn you." Jacey walked up to him calmly as Ko mumbled under his breath.

"Why did she deserve that treatment? Answer me!"

"She didn't deserve it, no, but her little boyfriend there did. I knew she had a crush on Nobu from the beginning. She wouldn't admit it, but finally that night I got it out of her. Three months ago she told me the reason why she would never have sex with me. I took the information to heart. I just enjoyed her company, but everyday it was the same thing over and over again. She wouldn't stop talking about you Nobu. She wouldn't shut up. She wanted you to be the first person she had sex with and this began to eat at me. For three day's straight I listened to it until finally I broke down and did it. I had sex with her. I was the first." Nobu stood behind Jacey and grimaced, quickly smirking afterwards.

"It's unfortunate isn't it? How little you know about Isabella. She told you everything and you never once listened to her. You were like a big brother to her. Someone she could look up to. I was frightened at first when this news came to me just this afternoon, but after examining the egg fully I am prepared." Nobu closed his eyes and sighed.

"You're prepared? You are prepared for what?" He jumped up and stared Nobu down.

"That night you raped her. That night your filthy body banged against hers was the same night she came to me. Happy wasn't she? She confessed her love to me that night. She pressed upon me her wishes and I fulfilled them. You no longer have to worry because it's my child not yours. Unfortunately she is terrified of men now. She'll progressively get worse if I don't do something, so I figure the first step is to get rid of your slimy body given the fact you were the only one she remembered from that night. Traumatized so much she couldn't even remember any of the happy feelings she bore." Ko's eyes were wide until Jacey raised her hand.

"You were welcomed into this home Ko with one wish. To progressively get better your self. I hope this is a lesson you tend to keep in mind. I won't make you leave, but you are forbidden to go within fifty feet of Isabella and Nobu. If you do you will leave this home with regrets of ever doing anything to a lady because I will send my powers after you and you will be forever cursed." Ko nodded.

"Yeah whatever. Just don't take anything out on Takehiko. He's a good kid." Jacey nodded and left the room with Nobu and Kenji.

"I swear I won't get any peace this fine afternoon." Nobu smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Jacey. I appreciate your outstanding efforts to help me. You look somewhat tired though; you should go see Kei in the gardens. You can have peace and quiet there." She smiled again, bowing to Nobu for the wonderful idea.

"I will be heading that way now. Have a good afternoon." She walked away, leading herself to the outdoors.


End file.
